Safe With Him
by ChasingXxMemories
Summary: Gaara has an admirer. He finds out that she trusts him, even if he is dangerous.


Ok, sorry, I have this story in 'your pov'. It shouldn't make too much of a difference and will hopefully being an ok plotline. If not, just tell me! I wrote this a long while back, so it may not be as good or anything.

And Gaara may be a tad out of character here.

And I don't own any of the characters from Naruto.

Enjoy!

You sigh and jumped back towards town and the Hokage's office. What could she possibly want now?

Last time being in her office almost made you cry. She asked you to help her with some files sitting upon her desk. You ended up reading some of them, without her consent. She didn't know the things you saw.

There were photographs tacked on in your's and Sasuke's file. Come to find out, the Uchiha was your twin brother. You two were separated so long ago, for reasons unknown to both. You were given to Kakashi Hatake as a baby, and he worked you to the core to get stronger. You were a very weak ninja, only specializing in using the sharingan, having learned that from your 'father'.

You missed the days of being so ignorant. You didn't want to know all this pain.

It was one way you could understand Naruto and Gaara went through every day of their lives. The way they felt so alone, like no one seemed to care at all.

"Aki! You went after him didn't you!! I told you to come straight here!!" Tsunade, the Lady Hokage, stood up at her desk looking fierce. A group of people stood to the side. Their shadows were familiar.

"Uh- yes Lady Hokage." You looked down at your clenched fists, bowing reluctantly. She didn't want you going after Itachi. She felt you were too weak, even Sasuke was too weak and he was very talented!

"Look, we can take care of it!! Right now, I want you to show these shinobi around and help them out. They've been here before, you know them." The shadows stepped forward revealing a boy dressed in black, purple makeup drawn all over his face, a blond haired girl and that extremely cute red haired boy that you had your eyes on for quite some time.

"Hello Gaara, Kunkuro, Temari." You blushed while looking away from Gaara. He was oblivious to your behavior. Instead he took to staring at the far off wall.

You sighed and nodded to the Hokage.

"Where shall I take them?"

"They will be staying in the same apartment building as you, that's why I figured you would be able to help them the most." She looked exhausted, and sat down, pressing her hand to her forehead.

"Oh ok." I directed them towards the way to the apartments across town. Temari and Kunkuro debated on something I wasn't sure of, so I just shut out their words and made sure not to catch myself looking at the red haired sand ninja.

"Thanks." You walked briskly away from them after you showed their rooms. It was just too akward! No one should have to be put through that, where the one they liked the most, doesn't love anyone but himself. He didn't even know!

"Hey Aki, how did it go? What did Lady Hokage want you for?" You had plopped on the couch beside the bored and deep in thought Sasuke.

Just a few years ago, you met him as your brother. No one thought to tell you that you had a twin brother that you went to school with until then and that was right in the middle of chunnin exams!

But now the two of you are inseparable, and you get along so well!

"She wanted me to help the sand siblings out..." He knew about how you felt for Gaara, though he didn't exactly approve.

"Oh. Why you though?"

"Well they're staying in this apartment building. So she figured I could help them out more. She wants me to show them around and help them with things they need." They should start talking to others close to their age too. That must be what she meant. She didn't want them to stay hiding. So you had to drag them around and make a fool out of yourself in front of Gaara? That's just stupid!

"Aki... What do you even see in him? He's a monster!" Something snapped inside of you. Gaara was not a monster. He was misunderstood. Sasuke should see that, seeing as people could be misunderstood easily.

"Are you kidding me? Gaara is not a monster! I'm tired of everyone saying things about him!! I don't care if they say he's evil or dangerous! I see he's got a monster in him yes, and that's the same with Naruto! But that doesn't mean he himself is a bad person!" You felt better, but he looked outright shocked. You'd never yelled before, you were always so nice except with Itachi. He wasn't used to you getting upset.

"He's not the same as Naruto! Naruto never killed anyone!" Why were you even fighting? This wasn't his business, it was yours.

"He was only influenced by the sand demon in him, it's not even his fault!" You heard all about him... there was at one time where the two of you actually talked, not extensively, but it was great the way it was.

"You don't even know him! You only saw him a few times before! Listen to me, you can't go near him, he could hurt you!" That was why he was so worried? He thought you would be hurt? You already hurt from so many things, just not physical. He was hurting you right now, he didn't think of that now did he?

"Look, you're my brother, not me. You lead your life, not mine, okay?"

"You really like him don't you?"

"Y-yeah..." You shuffled your feet. You couldn't help it, you were just attracted to him, his soft red hair, his sea-foam green eyes, he was just sweet when he was caught off-guard from hating everything.

"You're right... I just don't want you hurt. You're my twin sister and I want you to be safe."

"He can't hurt me anymore than what already has been done..." He looked at you with understanding. Everyone knew he didn't love anyone.

"Maybe if you helped him... Tell him what it means. Be there for him, like you are with everyone here." It was a good idea. If you could just be there for him when he needed.

Eventually he pushed you back out into the halls. It wasn't that late, and you had worked hard to think of words to say. 'Just have to ask if he wanted to go get some ramen or something, easy enough right? God, I'm acting like Hinata now!' It just so happened Hinata was about to knock on your door. Instead she knocked on your head.

"Oh, s-sorry Aki. I just came by to see how you were." She explained, her hand now down a her side again.

"Oh, I was just going......out." She saw the nervousness in your eyes and smiled. She lead you back into your own apartment.

"So who is it?"

"Ummm....Gaara..." She smiled. Either she was just being the friend she was or she truly didn't think he was a monster.

"You're ok with that?" You asked surprised.

"W-well yes, it's your life, and if you like him t-then go for it! I'm not holding you back!" you glanced over at Sasuke who you knew was listening though it didn't seem it. She was taking it better than him.

"Thanks."

"So what are you waiting for? Go talk to him!" She seemed more confident around you, and wanted the best for you. She of course knew about him but knew he had to have feelings too! You smiled, your confidence being boosted by her.

You were pushed out of the room once again. This time though you headed straight for the green door of the apartment he was in.

You knocked.

"Yeah? Oh hey Aki, we aren't going around town now, are we?" you hardly knew Temari, but she seemed nice and caring.

"Uh-um- actually no, I was j-just wondering i-if.... G-Gaara was here...." You trailed off, a tint to your cheeks visible, your throat swollen with emotion. She beamed and opened the door the rest of the way and there he was. He sat on the windowsill at the end of the room, looking out the window.

"H-hey Gaara," you smiled sheepishly and he looked at you.

"So what did you need him for?" Temari had a definite curiousity lurking in her voice.

"I was just w-wondering if he wanted t-to go get some ramen or something.." he stood up, not taking his gaze off of you. He stood straight and lean. Kankuro walked into the room.

"Hey Aki, what are you doing here?" He obscured your vision of that perfect Gaara standing there with the sun shining through the window behind him.

"She was asking if Gaara wanted to go get something to eat with him!" Temari sighed at her brother always ruining the moment.

"Oh, well if he won't, I will!" He laughed but Temari hit him on the head.

"OW!"

"Anyways, you two go, I'll tie him away if you want me to." You giggled quietly but looked back to Gaara. He didn't seem to object.

"S-so do you want to go?" He just walked up and through the door. You took it as a yes.

You grinned, at least he didn't say no!

"Gaara, I-I'm sorry if y-you didn't want to go...I-I mean, we don't have to go if you don't w-want to." 'What is wrong with me? I can't even speak right!' you thought to yourself.

"It's good to get away from them sometimes. They're smothering." He had a deep yet soft voice that made you melt. You looked down at you feet and blushed.

"Oh ok. That's good I think.."

"Aki, why did you ask me to come? You know Kankuro would have gone too." Was he really interested? Did he know you liked him?

"Uh- well I-I would rather hang out with you! Uhh G-Gaara..." You wanted him to know something.

"Yes?"

"Y-you know... if you ever want someone to t-talk to or anything, y-you can always come to me. I'll be there for you, I'll listen." He stopped and looked at you.

"Aki, why are you stuttering?"

"Uhhh, n-no r-reason!!" You shook your hands wildly in the air, smiling foolishly.

"Oh ok. Can I ask you something?" The two of you were already sitting down on the stools at the ramen stand.

"Of course!"

"I told you before about how I was supposed to be alone...well I don't actually feel...alone right now. You're the only one who doesn't see me as a monster. Why?"

"I don't want you to feel alone, that's why I want to help! Gaara, you're not a monster. You never were. You were misunderstood and everyone was just stupid to think a boy like you was ever a horrible demon 'cause you aren't! I know you're not! They're blind and I can't stand to hear them say that kind of thing, to hold me back-" you kept rambling on, repeating yourself. He didn't seem to notcie. He was looking intently into your eyes. You may not be as lonesome as him, but you still felt that pain.

"And I just wanna yell at them, storm their houses and paint He's not a monster all over their walls-"

"Aki, the food is here." You shut up and turned 20 different shades of red, noticing you were saying all of that stuff. You split the chopsticks and ate slowly. Being with Naruto when he ate reminded you to _not_ be like him and slosh half of the soup onto your clothes!

It was more of the silence that soon bothered you. It made you feel he was bored, or didn't want to be there.

"So, we are friends...right?" You asked uncertainly. He breathed in and then out slowly.

"You'll just end up running away later on. I don't want to hurt you either."

"G-Gaara! I'd never run away! I want to be there with you!" You reached forward and touched his hand. He flinched and looked in awe. You beamed.

Everything changed then and there. You two started to eat again, making a conversation and not having any trouble.

You both came up the stairs of the apartment and were saying your farewells.

"Well, here we are." He was standing behind you. He leaned forward and whispered in your ear.

"I can't be your friend Aki... I-I think I found out what love is..." Your eyes went wide and you grinned foolishly. You quickly turned around and kissed his lips that had been so close to your skin. His eyes got larger but then as you kept your lips upon his, he relaxed and his eyes closed. He reached forward and pinned you against the wall.

Your heart was racing with happiness. He was kissing you now!

Next thing you knew, the door opened from behind you and you fell back, Gaara falling forward. With a thud, you both hit the ground, your lips still connected.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Temari cried, hand still on the doorknob. Kankuro looked gobsmacked.

"Dammit Gaara! Never knew you had it in you!" You looked at his face as he was still on top of you, not moving. You two had broken the kiss shortly after hitting the ground.

He was blushing slightly. As he leaned down to push off the ground his lips touched your ear.

"Aki, I think I love you." And then he lifted you off the ground, and you said your farewells for the time being and headed back to Sasuke with the biggest smile you'd ever had.


End file.
